ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Untitled Transformers/DC Universe Crossover
Transformers: New Beginnings is an Upcoming animated show to be created by Man of Action (who created Ben 10, Generator Rex and Ultimate Spider-Man) it will air on the HUB sometime in the near future. Each Autobot and Decepticon has been disigned to match their Generation 1 counterparts. The Show will also incorporate some elements from the Generation 1 series, The Unicron Trilogy, The Live-Action Continuity, and the IDW comics. Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots. He has the same appearance as seen in the Binder of Revelation. Transforms into a Long-Nose Red & Blue Semi-Truck & retains his trailer. *Bumblebee (Johnny Young Bosch): Autobot Scout. Transforms into a Yellow Fiesta with Black Stripes. Robotic Appearance simular to his G1 counterpart. *Jazz (Curtis Armstrong): Optimus' Second-in-command. Transforms into a Porsche Cayman with G1 Colors. Voice pattern based off Dan from Dan Vs. *Arcee (Hynden Walch): Autobot Intelligence Officer. Transforms into a Pink Cybertronian Cruiser. Voice pattern based off Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum from Adventure Time. *Prowl (Jeff Bennett): Autobot Military Stratigest. Turns into an Police Car with G1 Colors. Voice pattern based off Kowalski from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Hound (Jeremy Shada): Autobot Navagator who specializes in creating holograms. Transforms into a Green Jeep Wrangler. Model & voice pattern based off Finn the Human from Adventure Time. *Mirage (Dee Bradley Baker): Autobot Spy whith cloaking technology, Transforms into a Blue 2006 Ford GT with White Stripes. Voice pattern based off Big Chill from the Ben 10 franchise. *Wheeljack (Vincent Martella): Autobot Inventor. Transforms into a Sports Muscle Car with G1 Colors. *Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): Autobot Medical Officer. Transforms into a Tokyo Ambulance Van with G1 Colors. *Ironhide (Keith Szarabjka): Autobot Weapon Specialist. Transforms into a Crimson Hummer H2. *Jetfire (Troy Baker): Autobot Scientist. Transforms into a Cybertronian Fighter Jet with G1 Colors. *Elita One (Sumalee Montano): Optimus' Love interest. Transforms into a Cybertronian Motorcycle. Modeled after Emma Frost from X-Men: First Class. *Cliffjumper (Nolan North): Bumblebee's split spark twin and Jazz's best friend. Transforms into a Red Ford Fiesta. *Hot Shot (Robin Aktin Downes): Autobot Pyro Technichian. Transforms into a Blue Urbana 500 Muscle Car. Voice pattern based off Gary from Regular Show. *Sideswipe (James Remar): Autobot Combat Stratigest. Transforms into a Red Lamborgini with White Stripes. *Red Alert (Hugh Laurie): Sideswipe's Split-spark twin. Transforms into a Fire Chief Car with G1 Colors. Voice pattern based off Gregory House from House M.D. *Perceptor (Matt Smith): Autobot Scientist. Transforms into a Cybertronian Tank similar to his Fall of Cybertron counterpart. Voice pattern based off the current Doctor from Doctor Who. *Blurr (Jim Ward): Autobot Speed Demon. Transforms into a Cyan Cybertronian Racer. Voice pattern based off XLR8 from the Ben 10 franchise. *Trailcutter (Dee Bradley Baker): Autobot Warrior, who specializes with Energy Forcefields. Transforms into a Black SUV. Voice pattern based off P'andor & NRG from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): Autobot Guardian. Transforms into the Ark. Dinobots *Grimlock (Brad Garrett): Leader of the Dinobots. Transforms into a Mechanical Tyranosaurus. *Swoop (Mark Allan Stewart): Dinobot Aerial Fighter. Transforms into a Mechanical Pteranodon. *Slug (Travis Willingham): Dinobot Berserker. Transforms into a Mechanical Triceratops. *Snarl (Dana Donlan): Grimlock's Love Interest. Transforms into a Mechanical Stegosaurus. Model & voice pattern based off Fiona Flagstaff from DinoSquad. The Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (Bruce Greenwood): Leader of the Wreckers. Transforms into a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck with G1 Colors. Voice pattern based off Batman from Young Justice. *Springer (Jesse McCartney): Wrecker Second-In-Command. Transforms into a Apache Helicoptor with G1 Colors. Voice pattern based off Nightwing from Young Justice. *Rodimus (Judd Nelson): Wrecker Archer. Transforms into a Sports Car with G1 Colors. *Kup (David Odgen Stiers): Wrecker Shooter. Transforms into a Chevorlet Truck with G1 Colors. Voice based off Mr. Maellard from Regular Show. *Chromia (Janie Haddad Tompkins): Female Wrecker. Transforms into a Blue Motorcycle. Voice pattern & model based off Margaret from Regular Show. *Leadfoot (Mark Hamill): Wrecker Soldier. Transforms into a Red Race Car. Voice pattern based off Skips from Regular Show. *Roadbuster (Sam Marin): Wrecker Heavy Shooter. Transforms into a Green & White Race Car. Voice pattern based off Benson from Regular Show. *Topspin (J.G. Quintel): Wrecker Muscle & Chromia's love interest. Transforms into a Blue & White Race Car. Voice pattern & model based off Mordecai from Regular Show. *Blaster (William Salyers): Topspin's best friend. Transforms into a Red Music-Based SUV. Voice pattern based off Rigby from Regular Show. *Seaspray (Tom Kenny): Wrecker Diver. Transforms into a Hovercraft with G1 Colors. Voice pattern & model based off Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants. *Bulkhead (Bill Faggerbakke): Wrecker Bodyguard & Seaspray's best friend. Transforms into a Green ATV Truck. Voice pattern based off Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants. *Brawn (Rodger Bumpass): Wrecker Berseker. Transforms into a ATV Van with G1 Colors. Voice pattern based on Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants. *Warpath - Red M-1 Abrams Tank *Wreck-Gar - Junkion Motorcycle Aerialbots *Superion **Silverbolt **Air Raid **Breakaway **Slingshot **Skydive Decepticons *Megatron: Leader of the Decepticons. He has the same appearance as seen in Fall of Cybertron. Transforms into a Cybertronian Jet with G1 colors. *Shockwave: Megatron's emotionless Second-in-Command, Transforms into a Purple Cybertronian Jet fighter. *Soundwave: Decepticon Communications Officer, Who transforms into a Music-Based SUV with G1 Colors. *Starscream: Air Commander of the Decepticon Seekers, Transforms into a F-15 Eagle with G1 Colors *Slipstream: Decepticon seeker who transforms into a F-16 Falcon with Animated colors *Skywarp: Decepticon Prankster who teleports instantly. Transforms into a Black/Purple F-15 Eagle. *Thundercraker: Decepticon Mechanic who can create Sonic booms. Transforms into a Cyan F-15 Eagle. *Demolishor: Decepticon Weapon Specialist who Transforms into a Missle Carrier Tank with Armada Colors. *Blitzwing: Decepticon Triple-Changer who Transforms into a F-35 Lightning II and a M-1 Abrams Tank both with G1 colors. *Knock Out: Decepticon Medical Officer who transforms into a Sports Car simular to his Prime Appearance. *Blackout: Decepticon Spy, who transforms into a Navy MH-53 Helicopter. *Barricade: Decepticon Interrigator who transforms into a black Earth-Style police car. *Dreadwing: Decepticon Warrior who transforms into a Navy F-22 Raptor. *Lugnut: Decepticon Brute that turns into a Bomber Jet with Animated Colors. *Sideways: Decepticon Speed Demon who transforms into a Motorcycle with Armada colors. *Scourge: Decepticon Huntsman, who transforms into a Cybertronian Crusier. *Cyclonus: Decepticon Warrior, who turns into a Purple Cybertronian Jetfighter *Trypticon: Decepticon Guardian who transforms into the Nemesis. *Unicron: Rogue Decepticon. Transforms into a Spaceship similar to the one seen in the Powerpuff Girls episode "Forced Kin". Insecticons *Sharpshot - Mechanical Stag Beetle *Hardshell - Mechanical Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *Kickback - Mechanical Grasshopper Constructicons *Devastator **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper **Heavy Load **Bonecrusher Stunticons *Menasor **Motorbreath **Dead End **Breakdown **Drag Strip **Wildrider Combaticons *Bruticus **Onslaught **Strika **Vortex **Brawl **Swindle Category:Transformers series Category:TV Animation Category:Shows on the Hub Category:Hasbro Category:American Anime Shows